


I found it hidden in plain sight

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, baby talk, me being emotional about them meeting baby Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: 'It’s not like they never talked about kids before. They have. Lots of times. But recently any talk of the future feels less hypothetical and more serious and they both been walking a bit on eggshells around certain subjects, afraid to open the door to the discussion and get excited long before they actually have the chance to live out that future. “After the tour,” is something that gets said a lot, out loud to each other but also in silence in their minds, like a little promise of what is yet to come.'or, Dan and Phil meet baby Pearl, and i'm an emotional mess





	I found it hidden in plain sight

“You’d be such a good dad,” Phil says out of the blue, once Dan settles on the bed next to him. 

They’re back home for the day, back in their own bed in their own room, back under their own duvet and surrounded by the smell of their own fabric softener. 

They’ve been talking baby since the other day, since meeting baby Pearl, so Dan isn’t really surprised when Phil brings the subject up. Honestly, he’d come to expect it at this point. 

“Yeah?” he asks, turning around on his side to face Phil, and watching Phil do the same. It brings their faces close, almost close enough for their noses to touch. Close enough that Phil doesn’t have to squint to see Dan’s face, (his glasses have already retired from their daily duty of helping him see, lying on the bedside table). 

Phil nods, bringing his hand up to Dan’s face and putting it on his cheek, his thumb poking the place Dan’s dimple supposed to be. He’s been doing it a lot recently, to the extent where Dan is starting to think it might be a comfort thing. Something Phil does to ground himself when everything feels a little shaky. (When he told Phil about that theory he laughed right in his face, saying, “it’s just because you’re squishy!”). 

“You’re just… so natural. Babies love you! You just need to look at them with your cute face and they’re happy.” His tone is sweet and fond but his lips still curve in a little pout, making Dan laugh. 

“Is that so?” Dan says, reaching his hand and putting it on Phil’s side, squeezing the exposed flesh a little, drawing circles with his thumb. 

“Yes. You’re like the baby whisperer! When babies look at me they cry,” Phil says, poking Dan’s cheek again, (at this point Dan’s not sure he even notices he’s doing it). 

“Yeah well maybe you’re just too beautiful for them to handle Phil. I, too, want to cry sometimes while looking at your face. Too pretty.” He’s teasing, but it still makes Phil giggle in embarrassment and bury his face in the pillow, murmuring a whiny, “shut up,” and taking his hand away from Dan’s face, shoving at his shoulders a little instead. 

Dan leans in then, kissing the side of Phil’s nose and forehead and cheek. And when Phil turns his face from the pillow, lips pursed in a silent request, Dan kisses his mouth as well, one, two, three times, before pulling away. Phil follows, kissing the corner of Dan’s mouth and jaw, right before settling in with his face pressed to Dan’s neck, cold nose nuzzling his skin. 

“Pearl didn’t cry,” Dan adds usefully, wrapping one arm around Phil’s shoulder and brining his other to Phil’s hair. Now that Phil’s hair is more difficult to style, he rarely lets Dan play with it anymore. But it’s the end of the day and they’re in bed and have no one to see until tomorrow, so Dan thinks it’ll be okay. And if the way Phil practically melts under his touch is anything to go by, Phil thinks so too. 

“That’s because she had you holding her hand as well, calming her down. I was a nervous wreck. They can smell it, like dogs.” His words are mumbled into Dan’s skin, and Dan knows he doesn’t have long until Phil is happily drifting to sleep. Sometimes, when he’s really tired, he can even fall asleep in the middle of a sentence, (something Dan never forgets to tease him about). 

“Well, lucky for any future babies you night hold, I’ll always be next to you in case they need something to calm them down.” It’s cheesy and silly but he can feel Phil’s lips curve lazily against his neck and his head bury deeper under his chin. 

“That’s true,” he slurs back, hand finding Dan’s and intertwining their fingers, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “I’m not even offended, you can be the baby whisperer for all I care. All babies grow up to be kids, and I’m great with those,” Phil adds, making Dan chuckle. 

“Yes, because you basically still one yourself.” 

“Mhmm tell it to our future child who’s going to ask me to do all the fun things with them because the other daddy is a big party pooper who just stands in the corner with his phone,” Phil says, and he’s obviously joking, but something in Dan’s chest still flutters at his words. 

“Oh, so we’re talking our child now? Not A child?” He asks, trying to sound nonchalant. It’s not like they never talked about kids before. They have. Lots of times. But recently any talk of the future feels less hypothetical and more serious and they both been walking a bit on eggshells around certain subjects, afraid to open the door to the discussion and get excited long before they actually have the chance to live out that future. “After the tour,” is something that gets said a lot, out loud to each other but also in silence in their minds, like a little promise of what is yet to come. 

Phil tries to pull away from Dan’s neck and look at him, but Dan holds him tight by the shoulder, pressing his lips to his head until he settles back down. Now is no time for serious conversations. It can wait a little, until they can actually do something about it. “Well, just wait until that kid turns into a teen. You’re going to be the most embarrassing dad ever. That’s when I’ll step in, all cool and edgy and win them right back.” 

Phil giggles, happy and maybe a little surprised, pressing his lips to Dan’s neck a few times. “So basically, between the two of us, we have it covered?” he asks, squeezing Dan’s hand. 

Dan’s heart is a little heavy in his chest but he knows it’s just from how much love it contains in this moment. Love for Phil and their imaginary kid and the family they are building, starting with the two of them. 

“Yeah,” he says, kissing the top of Phil’s head, “we got it covered.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it guys!! just a short fluffy thing to get us all through this emotional day haha  
> please leave a comment as those are really nice to get! ^.^  
> and come say hi on tumbler! phantasticlizzy


End file.
